1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode, and in particular to a light-emitting diode having a high heat-dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since conventional light-emitting diodes (LED) are small in volume, consume low electricity and are long life, they gradually replace the traditional bulbs and are widely used in traffic signals, automotive indicators, flashlights, mobile phones, lamps and large-sized outdoor signboards. Since the intensity of single traditional light-emitting diode is limited, when in use, a plurality of light-emitting diodes is combined together to form a high-intensity light source, which increases the complexity in manufacturing the light-emitting diode and cost thereof.
In view of the above, high-power light-emitting diodes are developed. The high-power light-emitting diode can generate a light source with an extremely high intensity. In practice, several light-emitting diodes will be sufficient to generate the necessary intensity for illumination and display. Since the high-power light-emitting diodes can generate a light source with an extremely high intensity, an extremely high heat source is generated accordingly. Therefore, in manufacturing a high-power light-emitting diode, a heat dissipator is combined therein. The heat source generated by the light-emitting chip can be dissipated to the outside via the heat dissipator, thereby ensuring the life of the high-power light-emitting diode.
An example of the existing high-power light-emitting diode combined with a heat dissipator therein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,924 entitled “SURFACE MOUNTABLE LED PACKAGE”, in which a metallic frame is first made in manufacturing the light-emitting diode. The metallic frame is formed with a seat that is filled with plastic materials. The center of the seat is formed with a penetrating hole. A reflective cup provided on the heat dissipator is inserted into the penetrating hole. The interior of the reflective cup is provided with an insulating base. After a chip is adhered onto the base, leads are welded between the chip and the frame. Then, an optical lens is packaged on the seat.
When the light-emitting chip disclosed in the above-mentioned patent is lighted up, since the thus-generated heat source is dissipated to the outside via the heat dissipator, an effective heat-dissipating effect can be achieved. However, the steps for manufacturing such kind of high-power light-emitting diode are very complicated and it is necessary to use more apparatuses. As a result, it wastes a lot of working hours and the working procedure is complicated, causing the increase in the manufacturing cost.